


Behold Their Glory

by Nietnine



Series: Bare Your Teeth [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Both Blake and Ruby go by They/Them, Consensual, Continuation, Dominant Ruby, Gay Sex, Grimm!Blake, Grimm!Ruby, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, Monster porn, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Semi-oral, Stockings, Tell me if I miss anything worth tagging, Violent Sex, porn with little plot, very slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietnine/pseuds/Nietnine
Summary: Weiss and Ruby met another grimm. Weiss doesn’t mind if they have sex but it’s very rude to not include her. Thus how plan number two comes to light.





	Behold Their Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I spent hours in one sitting on this pile of smut. Is it good smut??? Maybe. Will you enjoy it??? Possibly. Will it help me get out of my smut writing stupor that has caused me to look at my other works and say ‘Welp’ ??? I hope so. I need to finish them but almost all of my stories are on naughty bits and I just haven’t had the drive to write them.
> 
> Anyways, the idea for this came from watching a 2:20 minute clip on Twitter that was so naughty but romantic that’s i had to do a Newspaper pairing. It was good. I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible, so in the morning when im not a zombie I’ll reread it and fix any typos. Sorry guys v n v
> 
> Beta Princess has caused me a lot of dismay, I won’t lie. I’m debating just cutting the part I’m on in half and just get back to ripping out hearts with plot. Still deciding. Porn is hard to write sometimes.
> 
> So enjoy this absolute filth. It’s about half of the length of Beware the Beast but still as sin riddled.
> 
> Have a good morning! Imma pass out now at 6:45 am.

Weiss narrows her eyes at her plan for the hundredth time. It had to be perfect. Again. The first time went extremely well and Ruby was surprised it did as well. They seem weary as Weiss plans for another rendezvous.

But this time, they had a third wheel. Another grimm that has taken refuge with Ruby’s monsters of the forest. Looking for peace and finding it in abundance. They attached to Ruby and Weiss right away, grateful and happy.

Ruby and Weiss helped this beauty with a name to make them feel welcomed. Blake, a panther grimm. Black fur that helped them smooth from shadow to shadow. Skull that has seen many battled and Ruby felt sympathy for the bipedal cat. Bones jutting out in rough patches around joints and canines long to piece through nothing. Their claws matching that of swords. Thank the Gods they’re retractable into their hands. They rarely use this form and would much rather be reading more than anything else. 

Eventually, it lead to some adventurous times between the two grimm. Fake fights of dominance. Wrestling and very aggressive sex. Weiss wasn’t surprised but very upset she was NOT invited. Those asses.

So now she was going to get her just reward. Both monstrous lovers at once.

“We start tomorrow night. The safe word is, “Honeydew.””

Ruby and Blake nod accordingly. Both skeptical of what Weiss was going to do.

Once Weiss went off to bed and it was the two grimm left to head to the forest. Blake just had to ask.

“Is she always like this?”

“Only when it comes to monster dicks.”

“Ahh..”

/////////

Weiss was escorted out into the woods by her monsters before they disappeared into dark shadows and faint screams as they merged with them.

Weiss was completely safe. The grimm sated in the forest, content and quiet tonight. A threat must have been told to keep the peace for the night.

She walks the same path she did before when ‘fleeing’ Ruby for their beastie romp. This time, walking towards a lake near the cave where Ruby, and now Blake, reside.

She stopped when she heard the first grunt and growl. Panting and sighs as well coming from the lake. Weiss can’t fight the blush from enveloping her, she knew was to expect but it was going to be the first she’ll see them intimate together… As monsters.

She stops before the end of the path to look out into the clearing around the lake. Two large shadows were nearby, a tussle has to of happened. The sand and dirt around the water’s edge was distrusted and a few smaller boulders destroyed.

Ruby has Blake pinned beneath them. The panther's belly sliding back and forth along the ground as Ruby’s cock hilted inside of them. Over and over at a bruising rate while. Grunting with each thrust, they dominate Blake’s ass.

While the panther moans below the wolf. Their own cock swaying with each rut of the other’s impatience. Ruby’s hand moved to stroke them happily. A roar called out to them before claws but into the wolf’s arm. Stiffening already as they cum and Ruby follows right after, burying themselves inside of Blake’s ass. As they climax, their eyes glow bright red as emotions run high between them.

Weiss’s face was on fire. Glad they let out some of their energy before she got here. Knowing Ruby’s stamina lasted many rounds before. With Blake, it's going to be a long and very good night.

She takes a step back from her hiding spot and snaps a twig beneath her foot. Stiffening up but it was too late.

A certain beowulf was upon her. It seemed menacing and evil but the look softened considerably at the sight of her. “Lost?” The voice was hoarse and they were still panting from their romp with Blake.

Said Panther eerily appeared behind Weiss. “Cute. Must be new.” Their voice deep and inviting. They have had practice taking in this form before. Smooth as silk and gentle in tone.

“Shall… We?” Ruby was trying but alas they sounded angry on accident.

Blake tsks and leans down close to Weiss, skull marred with scars appear next to her, “What my lover means… Shall we invite you?” Asking politely, “We can always use someone as beautiful as you.”

Weiss became bashful and the panther had a Cheshire grin, “W-well…” she stutters. Blake knows how to find her weakness by just looking at her.

Ruby leans in as well and nudges against Weiss’s arm on the other side. Very gentle and sniffing her, “She’s wet.”

“She is… So what shall you do?”

Weiss was giddy as she runs her hand over Ruby’s skull and the other hand brushes Blake’s chin. “Take me.”

Never ones to be told twice. They escort her to another patch of undisturbed land close to the lake. The moon helping illuminate the world around them. Weiss was sat down between the two monsters with their cocks standing tall between their legs. They lean close and both groan when her hands start to stroke them experimentally.

Weiss grins as she touches them. Cocks got to the touch and she could even then twitch now and then. Her heart was pounding rapidly as she tried to make sure both were happy. Ruby’s hand nicely grab her chin to angle her face upwards. They lean in close and she gladly ‘kisses’ them back. Their monstrous tongue sliding between her lips to twist with her own. She moans loudly, her legs rubbing together. God, she couldn’t believe she was so wat for them already.

Blake’s and Ruby’s hips buck up ever now and then to get more friction. Ruby’s and Weiss’s kiss broker apart before Blake kisses her instead. The texture of their tongue was rougher and felt stronger than Ruby’s.

Blake broke the kiss. Purring a rumble within their chest. Before Weiss could react, Ruby’s large hand finds purchase on the back of Weiss’s neck.

“Please…”

Weiss looks up to see red eyes of desperation. Her hand stops over their throbbing cock and she leaned in without prompt. Mouth engulfing the head first to suck and twist her tongue over them in earnest.

Ruby hisses in pleasure. Padded fingers Ruby circles on Weiss’s neck to help and keep her happy.

They repositioned Weiss between them. Laying on her side as she takes her time on Ruby’s cock. Eyes closed and moaning. Blake’s hands roam over her legs in slow touches. She was still too dressed before the tips of claws came out to shred her panties and the skirt she picked out.

Weiss shuddered at the brute force and the chill she felt over slick thighs. Encouraging her to dip her head lower onto Ruby’s member. Getting use to the forth before bobbing her head up and down the first few inches.

One of Ruby’s hands ripped the front of Weiss’s shirt and her bra was soon torn away too. One hand groping her breasts. Teasing and massaging them for her lovingly.

While Blake’s passes fingers ghost over Weiss’s thigh as they hold her legs open. The scent of arousal hits them and they shudder. Weiss was willing and ready. But not yet. Not before small touches to an erect clit and teasing at penetration with their fingers.

Weiss gagged slightly when one of Blake’s fingers pushes into her. The stretch made her moan and she tried to grind against them. A dark chuckle resonates from the panther. Ruby’s voice comes in gruff, “Use… Her… Gentle…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she’ll be well taken care of, alpha.” Blake’s voice is low and washes over Weiss’s senses. Ruby quivers at the name.

Rough hands smooth over skin and brush along pantyhose and the straps of a garter belt. Blake hums in thought before slipping a finger under the elastic. Cock sliding inside to thrust upwards between soft skin and smooth fabric. Moaning as their eyes close to the feeling.

Weiss’s hand brushed along their shaft as they thrust inside. Her own moan echoing around Ruby’s cock, eyes closed. Blake’s long finger starts a slow rhythm inside of her pussy. Getting her ready for them. Only cursing slightly that lube was still the farthest thing from her mind when planning monster fucks.

Blake removes their cock before adjusting themselves, “Please.”

Ruby nods and soon Weiss’s back was against soft fur. Blake’s needy dick between her legs as they thrust against her wet opening. Precum dribbling out as they grunt. Weiss braves herself against Ruby as the panther angles their cock between her folds, “Slowly. Please.”

Blake nods, thankful of the reminder. The tip presses against her before being pushed in. A cry escapes Weiss. Hands clutching into Ruby’s fur as she’s spread open slowly. Soon black fur meets her ass as Blake hilted inside of her.

“O-o-ohhh f-fuck….” she gasps, head spinning already at the feeling. Their cock was different than Ruby’s. Rubbery barbs that brush along her walls and felt as if she was using a toy inside of her. But it was oh so warm and it throbbed inside of her.

Blake waited for her to adjust. Ruby’s hand groping Weiss’s breast again. A lazy touch to distract their small lover of the cock inside of her. They eye Blake, “Now.”

A groan leaves Blake, slowly pulling out of Weiss before pushing back in. Their pace was slow and calm. Testing Weiss’s pussy and making sure the human wouldn’t get hurt.

While Weiss was moaning with each slow thrust. Her hips soon impatiently meeting Blake’s to get to that first climax.

Ruby chuckles and licks around Weiss’s neck with their tongue, “More.”

Blake obliged immediately. Hands grabbing into hips and finger tangling into her garterbelt. Hips finding a faster pace inside of Weiss. Their pace becoming rougher as Weiss’s moans get louder between them.

Ruby watches and strokes their own cock idly. Blake’s little moans and grunts making them throb as much as Weiss’s. Soon the white haired woman shudders and comes hard against them. Blake towers over her before pushing in deep to come as well.

Ruby huffs, Hans going still as their lover’s finish. “Mine.”

Weiss is motioned into Ruby’s lap. Seated and legs spread apart for Black to view their cum as it slowly drips out. Ruby’s cock rubs against her folds now. Spreading her open slowly with their cock. Feeling it go in much easier thanks to Blake.

Blake watches with excitement. Starting to stroke their own cock now as Ruby’s monster dick hits until the knot. “Fuck.” They whisper, Ruby’s hips making smaller thrusts upwards into Weiss’s sensitive opening. She had to reach back and hold onto bony shoulders to move her hips along with Ruby.

Moaning and closing her eyes. Ruby was teasing her and it’s not fair. She bites her bottom lip as she feels them deep inside and that wonderful knot she knew and loved.

It only made her bounce fast on top of Ruby and it must have enticed them. Their next thrust up was deliciously rough. Ripping a loud moan from her as she was pounded into. Blake couldn’t take it anymore, head dipping down to swipe their tongue over her aching clit.

“Ah-! BLAKE!” She was shocked into another orgasm. Neither stopped as she cried out into the woods with each wave. Soon Ruby’s cock buried up to the k it and came inside of her.

She feels them come and Blake’s tongue laps at her before cleaning up the cum leaking from between her legs.

Weiss slumps against Ruby. Feeling them twitch inside of her, “More.”

The command was so quiet. Ruby’s senses on fire before they look at Blake.

“Here.” The command was given and Blake’s back hits the ground. Weiss was atop of them again and buried them within her. Ruby growled possessively before their tongue pushes into Weiss’s ass. Hand pushing her down to keep her in place on Blake. Tongue wiggling and snaking into her to get her ready. To keep them both sated at once. She felt goosebumps rush over her skin as Ruby dominates her and Blake must feel it to. Her walls clamping down around their cock. Begging to be satisfied.

Their tongue leaves her ass wanting before they push the cock between her asscheeks. “Mine.” They huff slowly sliding their dick inside of her.

“Oh-Ah FUCK!” She screams as both of her holes her filled. Buried deep inside and then they start a tandem thrust between them both. Ruby holding Weiss against Blake as they fuck her ass and pussy. She moans and grabs onto fur for dear life. Both of them getting fast, hips slapping against her. Ruby grunts as Weiss’s ass squeezes around their member. “Coming!”

They both push inside of her to come. Her voice escaped her, hoarse from voicing her pleasure. 

All three stayed that way as they breathed. Weiss was already started to feel sore but gods… Worth it…

Until Ruby shifted, pulling out of her slowly. Blake doing the same. “Blake…”

The panther looks to Ruby and then the very erect dick between their legs, “I know.” They sit up and nicely place Weiss near their clothes, “Stay warm. I’ll knot with Ruby.”

As soon as Weiss was safe and sound. Ruby tackles the panther. Pinning them and their fight starts a new. Bones appendages ripping up dirt and the ground goes flying in chunks around them.

A huge boulder had Blake’s back against it. Their own cock swaying and Ruby’s arms sweep them up and pinning them against it. “Ruby… Alpha…”

Ruby loved that name now. Their hands spread open Blake’s legs and they thrust between them and along their cock fast. The panther whimpers, hand cling down to stroke their cocks together fast. The wolf’s head moves back as they thrust into their hand.

“Need it…”

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Alpha… Please…” They whisper and Ruby answers with a bite to their shoulder. An ethereal smoke ascends and Ruby’s hand helps push their cock into them again.

Blake moans and holds onto Ruby when they start to thrust fast. Hard as they can into Blake as if their life depended on it. Their knot working at their ass’s tight hole, easing it open slowly. Soon the pushing became constant and one very rough push had Blake roaring happily into the night air.

Ruby’s knot nestled inside of them. Making sure their panther didn’t go far as they fucked. Blake’s claws coming out and holding onto Ruby. Sinking in deep as smoke escapes from the Beowulf.

Both grunting and calling to each other. Ruby buried themselves all the way in and cums once more inside of Blake’s ass. Happy and howling for them. Blake’s own cum was on both of the grimm, shining bright against their black fur. Both panting hard as they sink to the ground next to the boulder. The stone having a few cracks from their rough sex.

Weiss watched in awe at their strength. “Wow…”

The grimm notice her and Blake chuckles. “Let’s change…”

Both do so but Ruby had to pick up a lean and muscular looking human with long black hair. Eyes Golden now that they’re no long a monster and two black ears atop their head. “Sorry.., We weren’t too rough were we?” They ask, tone lighter and grinning bright. Ruby carries them closer, still stuck together with their panther.

Weiss chuckles, “I’m fine. I loved it… But I liked the barbed dick.”

They blush bright, “Thank you.”

“I do too.” Ruby nuzzles and kisses along their shoulder where a fading bite mark was healing.

They sit next to Weiss and everyone wraps up in some of the many cloaks and blankets. Warming up fast to the chilly night air.

“I love you both. Let’s do this again….” Weiss was drowsy as she leans against them, “But…”

They look at her drooping head, trying to fight sleep, “But?”

“But with lube…”

Blake made the ugliest noise as Weiss passed out. Safe and content to be next to them both.


End file.
